As a Vampire
by artanimelover
Summary: They meet in an alley way. She was supposed to be his dinner. He was supposed to be scary. Can they find love... In the one's their supposed to hate? A/N Some short chapters. Deal with it. Review!
1. Meeting

_**Lovingly Bloody **_

**1.**

_**( Inuyasha)**_

After all the years i've lived my life as a Vampire, I can't believe I've never met her before.

Five hundred and sixty nine years, i've been alive, and not alot of things have

suprized me, but this. . . girl, i've only seen her fifteen minouts and already i am second

guessing all of my morals.

Kagome Higurashi, age sixteen, backed into a corner getting ready to be killed by

none other than me, the All Powerful Inuyasha Taishyo. The Vampire with no feelings,

no second guesses.

Yet, here i stand, second guessing my very existance just becouse im looking into

her all to innosent brown eyes.

" Wha-What do you w-want with m-me?!" she screached, terrifyed for her life. I didn't

answer, just moved my hand to brush a stray strand of hair from her cheak, making her

flinch in the process. I scowled. " What do yo-you wa-want?" she asked again. " I-I'll

do anything. . . j-just p-please, don't hurt the boy. . ." I watched her eye's dart to the

little red-headed fox/boy cowering in fear behind her. and then i cought the double

meaning of her words. I growled.

" You think im gonna` _rape _you?!" what the heck? since when do demons rape their

food?

" Well, what are you going to do?" she asked, obviously relieved that thats not what

our schedual demanded.

" Well, i was going to eat you. . ." i said honestly, " But you're far to interesting to eat."

i looked at the kid, " and im not gonna` harm the boy, i have no interest in him. Only

his 'mommy.'"

_**BAM!**_

" What the hell?!" i doubled over grabbing for my stumic as the girl grabbed the kitsune

and ran. but not fast enough.

I cought her by the waist and tryed to pull her back twords the wall, but she droped

the kid, screaming at him to run while she clawed at me and pulled my long black locks.

she even threw a couple deadly kicks my way. I chuckled as I dodged and dragged

her back to the wall.

" SHIPPOU! RUN!" I had to cover my ears as to not go deaf from the girls scream. the

runt looked our way once, said he'd bring help, and ran as fast as his tiny fox legs

could carry him. I laughed out loud.

" Finaly. i thought the runt would never leave."

" He's not a runt. he's my nephue, thank you very much!" she scolded Inuyasha, her

mood abruptly changing.

" He's a twarp."

" He is not, he's a little gentleman!"

" He's an idiot."

" You don't even know him!"

" Ya know, wench, you're not supposed to be convincing me that he's good enough to take,

you're supposed to be convincing me that I don't want him."

" You don't."

" How do you know?"

" You already told me. ' _im not gonna` harm the boy, i have no interest in him, only his _

_'mommy.'"_

" I could change my mind, it's not illegal."

" And you're one to fallow the rules?"

" Keh, wench, I was just warning you."

" I know, and don't call me that."

" Call you what?"

" Wench, I hate that name. Kikyou calls me that all the time, it's annoying." She growled

in frustration.

" Who's Kikyou?"

" My annoying elder sister- no my mistake, she's not a sister, she's a trader."

" Why are you telling me this?"

" Because i'm bord."

" You're bord in the hands of you're kidnapper?"

" You haven't kidnapped me."

" Yet."

" Exactly, yet. you haven't done anything exept frighten the little boy."

" I didn't frighten you?"

" Not exactly. I've seen worse than an overly sensitive Vampire threatening to eat me alive."

" Feh, im not sensitive."

" Oh realy?"

" Realy."

" Then don't cry."

" Keh, what makes you think im cryin`?" she didn't answer me though. but suddenly she

was kissing me. my eyes widened in shock before my demon senses kicked in and I

started to kiss back. but before I could do anything, her knee hit my groin for the second time

that night. I doubled over in pain as she bent down with me. I was begining to like this girl.

" all men are over sensitive when it comes to the one weapon all women perfect by the age of

five. you can thank my father for teaching me that."

but before she could walk away i stood in front of her with my inhuman spead, grabbing her by the

arms.

" You are tired." I told her, looking in her eyes.

" I am tired." She mumbled, her eyes growing heavy.

" You want to sleep, You need to sleep."

" I want to sleep, i need to sleep."

" You are asleep."

" I. . . am. . . a. . . sl. . .eep." and she passed out in my welcoming armes. I carried her strait to

mine and Sesshomaru's layer and layed her limp form in my bed. I'd check on her in the morning.

well, in the evening, considering im planning on sleeping soundly all throughout the day. . . next to

her. . . this could be fun. . .


	2. Authors Note

1Hey, readers, sorry for the super LOOOONNNGG wait for the final chapter. I havent even logged into my Fanfiction in over a year– (personal issues:: Not willing to explane.) Anyways, so I'm going to try and work on the next chapter and have it updated soon. :) Bare with me, peoples. Because I'm not yet ready to give up wrighting, nomatter how "Aggrieved" Others may feel tword my stories. Mr. Kowousky, if your reading this, kiss my butt. :(


	3. What A Way To Wake Up

1**Inuyasha the Story 2.**

**( Kagome )**

Kagome awoke later that night, hungry, irritated, and confused. She sighed, looking around the strange room she was in.

_Where the heck am I?_ She couldn't help but think.

She frowned when she tried to escape the black cashmere sheets she was tangled up in and couldn't. Pulling the sheet up just enough to see under it, her frowned darkened. Two pale, strong, very _male _arms were wrapped consciously around her torso, excluding any movement on her part.

_Who the heck– _She thought, turning slightly red as she struggled furtively to untwine the arms from around her waist.

She paused when she heard the warning growl erupt from the man behind her.

" What do you think your doing?" She heard.

She sighed, recalling the night before. " I'm leaving, you twit." she told him, struggling again, to no avail.

" No your not," The vampire chuckled. " I kidnaped you, remember?"

" Not very well." Kagome frowned, turning in his arms so she could face the silver haired demon. " Why _did_ you kidnap me? You could have just drunk me dry and left me to rot."

Smiling, Inuyasha sacrificed an arm from around her waist to trail his finger down her cheek. " Your far to interesting to drink dry, woman."

" Why?" She glared at him.

" Because you, unlike everyone else, put up a fight."

She made an unimpressive growl in the back of her throat. " You insufferable"–

" Remember who your talking to."

" I do, a pompous pig!"

It was Inuyasha's turn to growl at that. His hand slipped from her cheek and into her hair, giving it a light yank to bare her throat to him. Kagome yelped.

" Woman," He whispered, sniffing the skin at her jugular. " You have no idea who your messing with."

" And you do?" She managed to get out, her breath becoming irregular as she fought the urge to slap the beast.

" Yes." Inuyasha smirked. " A mortal girl who _will _be broke."

" Never!" She hissed, using all of her weight to break her hair free of his grasp and turn back over, facing the wall.

" Soon." He whispered in her ear. " But for now, because, you see, I'm rather tired, and am in need of a good nap. We will sleep."

" Why don't you go to sleep so I can stake you?"

" That wasn't very nice." He kissed the bare skin of her shoulder, where her tank top didn't cover. " You will sleep to."

" No." She pouted, crossing her arms.

" Then you will stay awake. In my arms." He pulled her closer, against his chest, mumbling incoherently. " Good night, woman."

Kagome was smart enough to know that she wasn't getting out of his arms, so she got herself comfortable, resting her head against his shoulder, and sighed when she felt him lay his cheek on her hair. " Good night, beast."


	4. What am I thinking?

1Inuyasha the Story 3

( Inuyasha. )

I didn't go to sleep after that, and instead marveled in the strange feeling I got at just being near the strange girl. She laid on her back, her head bent to the side, a hand resting on her flat stomach.

I moved a hand to trail my finger down the side of the girls cheek, smiling when she mumbled incoherently and turned on her side to bury her face in my chest.

I laid on my side, resting on one elbow to better look at Kagome.

How could one girl cause such a stir in my emotions? Mine? The great Inuyasha Taishyo? The Terrible Titan? The Emotionless Vampire? The Ruthless Ruler? So many names I had gotten over the years, and all of them negative, if you should look at it that way, anyway. Every name I had ever acquired called me ruthless and vindictive, emotionless.

I had seen entire villages and cities go down without one pitying thought. I had seen women and children encased in slavery, tortured to bring man and vampire pleasure. Not once had I even glanced _twice_ at these things.

Yet, even the thought of this girl going through that was unbearable... And I couldn't understand it.

Kagome whimpered in her sleep and I brought the black cashmere comforter more snuggly over her thin frame. She sighed contentedly, snuggling closer.

Did she even realize what she was doing to me? In her sleep? What her oppressive attitude did to me when she was awake?

Just five hours ago I had intended on bleeding her.

Now, five hours later, and I thought of mating her.

_Mating_! A human! The real Inuyasha would have laughed at the thought. So why did I seem so pleased at the prospect? If Sesshomaru had heard these thoughts, he'd have beat me senseless. But that bistered would have beat me senseless if I was three years old reciting a story I had heard a human talking about.

What on _earth _was I thinking?

" What are you staring at?" I looked down to find Kagome's sleepy eyes staring up at me.

" What does it look like, wench?" I smirked, noting the way her eyes sparked with unsheathed anger.

" It looks like you need to put your eyes back in your head and look somewhere else, you creeper!" She hissed, sounding strangely like an undignified cat.

" My eyes never left my head, Wench. I'm aloud to look at what's mine." I had to keep from laughing at the face she made.

Kagome sat strait up and turned twords him, looking like an angered goddess. " Lets get something strait, buddy," She growled, poking me in the chest. " I. Belong. To. Noone. You don't own me and you never will. This is my body, my mind, and no one, especially some egotistical _vampire_ has any claim on it!" She huffed, turning around again and crossing her arms, muttering to herself about who I thought I was.

I frowned. Great, now I was going to have to apologize. Way to go, Inuyasha. The first time in over a hundred years you have to apologize, and it's to a girl who thought he was egotistical. If I wouldn't have just landed on my feet, I'd have jumped out the window to escape this.

" Kagome." I sighed. She ignored me.

I crawled behind her and, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulled her into my lap. She tried to escape, but I was to strong. Somehow, I wish she was strong enough to kill me so that I wouldn't have to do this. I hated saying I'm sorry.


	5. I belong to no one

1Inuyasha the story 4

( Kagome )

I felt his arms encircle my waist, but still I refused to look at him. I mean, who the heck did this guy think he was? Acting like he owned me or something. Nobody owns Kagome Higurashi!

" Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Oh, sweet bliss! How could her name ever have sounded so full and lus—

_Focus_!

" I'm sorry, Kagome." He kissed the edge of my jaw, massaging my tense shoulders. I growled.

" Come on, wench, look at me."

_Heck no._

" Please?"

_Never, you pompous pig_!

" I'll be forever in your debt," He whispered.

" Your already in my debt, you creeper." I muttered, wiggling out of his arms and sitting on the edge of the bed.

" She talks!" Inuyasha gasped, sounding faintly amused.

Damn, there goes the no talking thing.

" Shut up, Vampire."

" Ooh, and she has a _mouth _on her."

" I said 'Shut up'."

" Awe, is the little girl getting mad."

" I said, ' SHUT UP'!" I yelled, standing up and walking to the window, looking out and crossing my arms.

It was silent for a while until I heard him sigh and come up to me.

" Look, Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm not good at this apology thing. I haven't had to do it in a very lo"—

" Then why are you?" I snapped.

" That is a... good question." He mumbled, " No matter, the fact remains that I am... regretful of my choice of words. I only meant to tease you, not to offend you."

" Well you did." I huffed. " I belong to nobody but me."

" I know that now."

Turning back to the window, I muttered to myself, " I'll never let anyone have that kind of authority over me again."

" Again?" Inuyasha asked, confused. " You already belong to someone?"

I sighed, scowling at the darkened ground two floors below us. " Not anymore, I don't."


	6. Kouga Okamii

1Inuyasha the story 5

( Inuyasha )

"Not anymore?" I asked, stepping towards the scowling girl.

"No." She responded. "Never again."

Well, that just cleared everything up, didn't it? I thought, staring at Kagome. The thought of someone laying a hand on my precious innocent angered me beyond belief.

"Who was it?" I asked cautiously, trying not to provoke her temper anymore than necessary, right now anyway. I had no doubt I'd anger her later…. On purpose.

She sighed. "You're not letting this go, are you?"

"Not anytime soon."

"Fine." She growled, stomping her thin frame over to the king sized bed and flopping herself down.

It was silent for such a measurable amount of time that I thought she wasn't going to tell me. So I walked to my closet, figuring I'd start getting ready for the night. And then she spoke.

"His name was Kouga. Kouga Okamii." She began. I moved to sit beside her on the bed, pulling my fingers through the thick black hair on top of her head. She sighed, unconsciously scooting towards me. "We dated my freshmen year… He was a senior, everyone wanted him. Everyone. Especially Kikyo."

"Who's Kikyo?" And why did her name sound so familiar?

"Kikyo's my twin… Anyway, Kikyo wanted Kouga more than anyone else, and I hardly gave him a second glance. It pissed him off."

Where was she going with this? I was at a loss.

"Kouga started stalking me. He followed me around school; He walked behind me when I walked home after school. Every time I asked about it, he'd ask the same annoying question, 'Will you go out with me?' After a while, I said yes."

That, I thought, creep. How dare he ask out my Kagome?

Whoa— mine?

Focus!

"I didn't expect to like dating him as much as I did. He took me out to movies, paid for everything. It was nice." She sighed, looking at the ceiling. " But as much as I liked dating him, I didn't like him. So I broke up with him."

She was silent and I got the feeling I'd need to give her a little boost to continue. " What happened?"

" It got worse."


	7. Kidnaped

1Inuyasha the story 6

( Kagome )

" It got worse." I told him, feeling his fingers threading themselves through my hair, somehow calming me. " He followed me everywhere. Waited for me after class. One day, while I was walking down the hall," I paused, not really wanting to talk about it, but continuing anyway. Inuyasha wouldn't give it up if I didn't, " He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the janitors closet. He kissed me, told me that he was going to break me if it was the last thing he did, and left. Two days later, I woke up at 'round midnight and he was straddling me, pinning my hands to my pillows. When I screamed, he punched me and jumped out the window..." I shuddered and Inuyasha's hands stilled on my head for a minute.

We were quiet and he asked, " Was that all?" Sounding strangely like he was trying to cool his temper by grinding his teeth.

I shook my head, " I didn't see him for a couple weeks after that, but I knew it wasn't over. My friend Yuka told me that he moved. Eri said she read somewhere he got run over, and Ayumi told me that he was arrested for raping some kid down south. Those were just rumors though..."

" How do you know?"

Looking at him, I muttered, " Because he came to me the next day."

Inuyasha's hands stilled in my hair and then I was sitting up with my back against his chest, his forehead resting on my shoulder, his arms around my waist.

" Whoa..." I breathed. That was... unexpected.

" What did he do?"

" He kidnaped me."

As I explained what happened to Inuyasha, my mind went back in time to those horrid days of slavery.


	8. Damsel in Distress

1Inuyasha the story 7

( Kagome )

_I woke slowly, the putrid stench of the damp basement I was being kept in filling my sensative nostrils._ _My head lolled to the side and flopped lazily onto the dingy mattress beneath me. It smelled like pee._

_My wrists were sore where the ropes wrapped to tightly around them, tying my hands to the bed posts. My feet were free, but they were numb. My shorts were hardly enough to keep my legs worm on a thirty two degree winter night, and my white tank top was feeling _very _well worn now._

" _Kagome..." I heard a door open, and in shuffled a strange man that looked vaguely familiar, but I was to week to lift my head to get a better look._ _" Kagome, my woman. Look what it's come to. Hiding you out in my uncle's basement. Why couldn't you just _be mine?"

_Kouga, my mind screamed at me, and I turned my body as far on its side as possible with the constricting restraints, trying to get away from him. _

" _Why couldn't you just be with me? This never would have happened if you had cooperated! Kikyo would have!" He spat, placing a not-to-gentle hand on my shoulder and whipping me around to face him. Talk about whip lash. _

_My head spun, and I had to fight the black spots dancing before my eyes._

" _Look at me, woman!" He screamed, slamming the back of his hand into my face. " This is your fault! You just had to refuse, didn't you? You couldn't just do what your told, could you?"_

_I groaned, squinting my eyes shut tight past the overwhelming dizziness. _

_The abusing hand that Kouga had slapped me with returned to my face in a shaky caress. " Why, Kagome? I could have made you happy... I could have done everything for you. I would have _killed _for you."_

_I muttered something and Kouga screamed at me, " Speak up, you lazy lack of a woman!"_

" _That was your problem..." I choked out, wincing as I heard how scratchy my voice had become. " You were"– I lost my voice for a moment and had to start over. " You were to focused on... on yourself... You were only... interested... in me... because I wasn't in... interested in you."_

_My head whipped to the side as his fist connected with my cheek. " No matter," He growled, " Your mine now, and no ones coming to save this damsel in distress!"_

_He walked out of the room, slamming the door so loud my ears rang._

_Letting my head loll to the side again, I muttered two words before I gave into the dancing black dots, " Day three..."_


	9. Escape Run

1Inuyasha the story 8

( Inuyasha )

I growled, burring my nose in the crook of her neck and breathing in her smell, telling myself that she was alright, and that I had no reason to be worried. " How dare he."

" Well," Kagome shrugged out of my embrace and stood, walking back to the window and watching the stars. " I got out of it. I'm fine now."

I watched her for a minute, taking in how her chin tilted upward, a signal telling everyone that she was proud and not one to be messed with. Her back was strait and her shoulders were firm. She stood tall and proud. Elegant. I couldn't imagine her weak. I never wanted to.

" How?" I asked to fill the silence.

" Huh?" She looked back at me, curious.

" How'd you get out of it?"

" Oh." She frowned, turning back to the window. " I spent two more days in Kouga's 'care' before I finally talked myself into an escape run. It took hours, and about four of Kouga's visits, but I got one of the ropes tied around my hand loose enough," She rubbed her right wrist absent mindedly, " to untie my other hand. I limped over to the little window and crawled through. His uncle turned out to live just a little bit out of town and I managed to get to a gas station before I broke down... The manager came to check on the store, and they told me he called the cops as soon as he saw me. I woke up in the hospital days later..."

She turned to look at me. " I'll never let anyone put me in that position again. I belong to no one, don't ever think otherwise." She walked to the bathroom and shut the door quietly. Still, somehow it was louder than if she had slammed it.

What am I supposed to do now?


	10. Not So Innocent

1Inuyasha the story 9

( Kagome )

I have been upgraded. No longer am I only confined to Inuyasha's room, and the bathroom adjacent to it. No longer is Inuyasha the only, some what unwanted, face I see everyday. No. That's all changed.

Because I met his brother, who, believe it or not, is _worse_. He's cold, stoic, and you can _clearly _smell the vulgar stench of his latest midnight snack still hanging on his clothing.

Yet, no matter how cold and vulgar his reasoning was, I was grateful when he told Inuyasha that, if Inuyasha wanted to keep me, I was going to have to start pulling my weight around this place.

I was to be a maid. Paid, with nothing to spend it on.

And that's how I wound up here, sitting on the fourth stair from the bottom of a two hundred and thirty stared stair case, with a rag and a bucket of wooden floor polish.

Sighing, I leaned my aching back against the rails and stretched my legs out in front of me, because each stair was so wide that I could, with about a foot of room left over.

I let my head loll backward to rest lazily against the pristine rails and closed my eyes.

It had been two weeks since Inuyasha and I had had that conversation. We hadn't brought it up since. Only, now that he knew my past, or, some of it anyway, I found myself longing to hear something, anything of his.

Did he look like his father, or his mother? Is the silver hair natural? How old is he really? How many girlfriends had he—

Whoa, girlfriends? I don't want to know that! The stupid vampire kidnaped me! I have absolutely no interest in him whatsoever!

Only, I did.

" Hey, wench! Sesshomaru's not going to be pleased if he finds you shirking off."

I opened one eye to peer delicately at the annoying vampire to my right.

" I wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you, Vampire." I closed my eye and adjusted my back more comfortably against the rails.

" Well, you're the one who's not getting a pay check this week, Wench."

" And what would I spend it on if I did?"

" Keh."

I felt the air shift around me and heard Inuyasha's grunt as he sat on the step beside me. I refused to open my eyes, and instead concentrated on not falling asleep there on the stair.

" You look really worn out, Wench." I heard him say.

" No kidding." I felt my breath becoming slightly deeper and sighed. I'd be passed out in a few minutes no matter how much I fought with my heavy eyelids.

" Can I ask you something, Vampire?" I mumbled, feeling Inuyasha shifting position and then I was lifted into the air.

" Why not?"

" How'd you become a vampire?"

" I was born one." He told me, sounding kinda distant. I barely felt any movement, but I knew when we had come back into the room Inuyasha and I shared.

" Really?"

" Well, sorta. I was born a half vampire."

" You don't," I yawned as I felt him place me on the bed. It felt nice. " You don't look so different from Fluffy..."

" That is because I'm not so different anymore. I'm a full blooded demon _now_. But I wasn't then."

" When were you born?"

" Keh. You don't really keep that in mind when you live for all of eternity."

" When do you think you were born?"

" The earliest memory I have dates back to around nineteen-oh-one." He shifted the blankets and then I was engulfed in warmth.

" How'd yo change into a full- full vampire?"

" I drained every innocent I found until I felt the change."

That got my attention, and I was all of a sudden _wide _awake.


	11. Half Breed

**Inuyasha the story 10**

**(Inuyasha)**

I watch as Kagome sits upright so fast that not even my eyes can follow.

"You did what?" She practically screeched, her arms flailing wildly as she scooted back against the head board.

"Yep." I told her. "I drained 'em all. Fortunately, you don't find many pure ones around here anymore." I looked at her; she wasn't scared, not like she should be, anyway. No, she was angry. Her smell is what gave her away more than anything. She was furious.

"You _drained _innocent people? To become a monster? How— how dare you! Those poor people! And you talk about them like they're _nothing_!" She spat.

I nodded. This was not something I liked talking about, but, now there was no avoiding it. "Yeah, Kagome, I kill. So what? I could do worse things, and you know it."

Kagome was suddenly towering over me, standing on the bed with her hands planted firmly on her slim waist. She was bent slightly, so that her face was mere centimeters from mine.

Being a vampire, I wasn't intimidated easily. Usually, everyone cowered in fear of me. But this girl…. She seemed to stand without reason. And I was terrified.

"There is nothing. _Nothing!_ Worse than taking the life of someone else, Vampire. Nobody, not even an egotistical maniac like you has any right to choose who lives and who dies. Those poor people were sacrificed for no reason. They had lives, families, people they cared about who cared about them in return! You took that all away from them! They had a heart beat, they had a brain, and they were _alive_! And now they have nothing! Not even their lives to call their own!" She pushed past me, stomping over to the window and crossing her arms, glowering down at the ground two stories below us. "Nobody has any right over another. Not one claim. It isn't right."

I frowned. I hadn't really thought about it before. Thinking now, though, I guessed she was right. It wasn't right. But I hadn't a choice. I needed blood to live. I needed their blood to become a full vampire. I just couldn't be stuck in between like that anymore.

Now _that _wasn't right.

"Kagome." I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to turn her to face me. Her nose wrinkled in distaste and the petite girl stayed put. I sighed, and instead opted for trailing my fingers down her arm, trying to comfort the agitated woman. "Kagome, the people whose lives I took, I did it selfishly, yes, but I had to."

"I don't get it." She growled. "You don't _have _to do anything. There's always a choice."

I shrugged. "Maybe. But if there was, I couldn't find it."

"Like you'd care even if you could."

"Your right. I probably would have done nothing differently. I probably would have slaughtered those people down within minutes without blinking. I'd be able to do it now, if I really wanted to."

"You're sick, you know that?"

"I was desperate, Kagome. I was stuck in a hole so deep you couldn't see any light. I was put in that hole at birth, and I was desperate to get out."

"What do you mean?" Kagome glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I was born a half breed, Kagome. I wasn't human, and I wasn't a vampire. I was just stuck. Right there. In the middle. With no way out. Vampires hated me because my human blood made me weak, and humans hated me because my vampire blood made me dangerous. I was alone. So I did the only thing I could. I changed."


	12. Message to Reviewers

Thank you to all who have reviewed my story so far. I'm honored to know that most of you like it!

Unfortunately, I have a few disgruntled reviewers.

Vampireisssmmm,

While I realize that my plot was a little thick, and unoriginal, what with the kidnap and all, but, to be fair, it _is _a vampire love story. I'm writing Inuyasha to be the hero of the story ( Gee, wonder **HOW YOU COULD HAVE GUESSED THAT! **) Because the people who read vampire stories, are generally female, and are striving to read about a demanding, dark, bad boy with a sensitive side for ONE PERSON. Inuyasha's thick headed, egotistical, tempermental, he's in charge. He's the head of his pack. He's masochistic. He's a GUY.

Kagome's sweet, intelogent, funny. She's the glue that holds it all together. Without her, the gang wouldn't even be a gang. Sango'd be dead looking for her brother. Miroku would probably be drunk in a female disgriminating bar somewhere. Shippou would be dead, and Inuyasha'd still be pinned to a tree.

In my story, I'm trying to keep most of the same traits as the real Inuyasha and Kagome. Men are like the…. Picture of our world. Like a model would be the Picture of Vouge. Women are the underground rulers. Without us, they'd rip eachothers throats out. Men just take all the credit. The same goes for As A Vampire. Inuyasha's a thick headed egotistical sensitive vampire who's masked his feelings throughout the ages because of his cruel punishment. But Kagome's going to be a doctor and nurse his sore heart.

She'll have power, trust me. Though she doesn't realize it yet in the story, she's more powerful than all of the vampires in the world. JUST BECAUSE SHE IS A GIRL!

So I'm sorry if you think my story is unoriginal. But I like to stick with the classics.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you all for reviewing.

I'll post the next chapter soon.

~Artanimelover.


	13. Thats Horrible!

1( A/N:: Okay, I don't usually do this, but I'm kind of anxious to know what you guys think of my story so far... So this is the last chapter I'm going to update until I get another review. Just one. I want one review after each new chapter, or I'm not updating another. And I have a LOT of chapters to update, so HURRY! Please? Like I said, I don't ask for reviews that often, because I find it annoying when other people do... But, now I know why. One review per chapter, please and thank you!)

Inuyasha the story 11

(Kagome)

"Darn it, Inuyasha!" I muttered, glaring at my reflection in the window. "You make it so hard to be mad at you when you play the sympathy card." I turned around to face him. " Wouldn't that make you even... _more _sensative twords people? You being treated that way, I mean?"

Inuyasha sighed, laying back on the bed and folding his arms behind his head. " To an innocent like yourself, maybe." He told me honestly, watching the dust particles float in front of his face, " But you have to realize, Wench, I was never innocent."

I was silent as I tried to wrap my head around that. "Okay, I'll bite. What the heck's that supposed to mean?"

"I was born half demon, Wench," Inuyasha glanced at her, "Half Vampire, half evil. I was born with a thirst for human blood. Weather I could live with out it or not didn't matter. I still hungered for it. Trying to refuse my true nature was a lost cause, so I gave in.

"I wasn't innocent because, even if the half of me that wasn't evil didn't destroy my innocence completely, Sesshomaru did. He hated me from the moment I was born because of my human blood. And because Father mated my mother instead of mating his. So between being beaten every time I was alone by Sesshomaru and the rest of the entire freaking world, and being half Vampire, I've never really had a chance at innocence. And, until recently, very recently in face, I didn't even notice the difference."

I frowned. Talk about harsh. "So they all beat you up just because you were half human?" At his nod, I growled, "No wonder your such a pain in the butt! Growing up around these lousy slobs of monsters, you don't know any better."

Inuyasha chuckled.

"It's not funny, Vampire. I'm serious." I ground out, getting angrier as I pictured a smaller version of Inuyasha getting picked on by a bunch of older demons. "Of all the insufferable!" I marched through the door.

Inuyasha snickered. "Where are you going, Kagome?"

"Out!"

"You can't go out." He snickered again as I kicked the door that suddenly refused to open to my fingers.

"Open the door, Inuyasha!" I growled, turning to face him.

"Why? Where do you need to go so bad?"

"I'm going to talk to that insufferable, egotistical, masochistic pig of a brother of yours!"

"And what do you think that is going to achieve?" He raised an eyebrow at my inpatients.

"Inuyasha," I ground out hard and low, marching twords the window. "If you wont let me out, I'll let myself out!" I threatened, unlocking the window and hooking a foot over the edge.

"Fine!" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around my waist anxiously and pulled me back inside. "Fine, I'll let you out... Through the _door_."

"Good."


	14. I've Got A Bone To Pick With You

1(A/N) Haha. Thank you, Miss Nobody! You're review brightened up my day! :) So, because I just feel like it, I'm uploading another chapter! Here it is!

Inuyasha the story 11

(Inuyasha)

I sighed as I watched the petite woman throw open Sesshomaru's door, surprisingly creating a crack in the unfortunate wall.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru droned from his desk, calmly folding the paper he was reading and laying it gently on his desk. "Why is your human trying to break down my door?"

"Don't you even!" Kagome growled, stomping forward to slam her hands on his desk, "I'm right here, and I don't belong to anybody, so if your going to talk about me, use my name and talk to me."

Sesshomaru sighed, his expression expressionless. "Then what do _you _want?" He looked at her dully.

"I have a bone to pick with you, you jerk!" She shoved her finger back at me. "How could you? Your own brother! Your flesh and blood! Who on earth gave you the right to downgrade him just because he's half _human_?"

Sesshomaru frowned, obviously not suspecting that. "What business is that of yours, human?"

"What business? Your sitting on your good for nothing lazy bum downing my entire race, and your wondering what _business_ I have to defend it?" She nearly screeched.

Sesshomaru looked at me. I shrugged. "It is not my fault that your species is beneath me."

Kagome, offended, stood strait, her proud back stiff, her hands fisted and trembling at her sides. She pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru, "I'm going to say this one time, and one time only, Fluffy," Sesshomaru quirked a brow, "Just because you have power, just because you can do something that nobody else can doesn't make you special. It doesn't make you above anybody else. Your not the best unless you work to get there. I don't care if your name is killing perfection, you don't scare me. You're an over stuffed pet _dog _trying to make everyone around you think your all that. Well your not! Humans are special because we've worked to get where we are today. You didn't do anything but take innocent lives.

Kagome walked around the edge of his desk, bending slightly over his chair to look him in the eye, her eyes hard and focused on the Vampire. "Just because you were born into a powerful position, and could probably kill me right now if you wanted to, doesn't make you anything but an egotistical maniac, and driving Inuyasha to such extreme just so he could feel wanted was the lowest thing I've ever had the disgust to hear of. You're a temperamental pup who's bark is only backed by the bite you think everyone will fear.

"I'm not afraid of you. Nobody should be. Sooner or later, when you're finally grown up enough to understand what I'm talking about, you'll regret every action you've ever made. You'll be a lonely old cook sitting in the bar looking for his next sixty year old desperate broad. And when that day comes, believe me," She huffed, turning around and stalking to the other side of the desk again. "You'll wish you were never born. Especially when Inuyasha mans up one of these days and puts you in your gosh-forsaken place!" She picked up Sesshomaru's stapler and chucked it at his head. It bounced off and landed on the table, all of it's contents spilling out of the top.

Kagome hissed at him, looking strangely like an upset cat before turning on her heel and walking out, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Brother," Sesshomaru said, mild awe showing in his voice, "What just happened?"

"Keh. Isn't it obvious, stupid?" I turned to follow Kagome out the door, turning once to glance at my half brother and say, "Kagome sure knows how to put someone in their place."

"Oona's do not put me anywhere, Brother."

"Sure." Inuyasha smirked, opening the door, "That's why you look like a pup backed in the corner with it's puny tail between its legs."


	15. Fang

1(A/N) Haha. Thanks you, Lionsheart13771! :) I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far, and, true to my word, heres another chapter of _**As A Vampire**_!

Inuyasha the story 12

(Kagome)

I sighed as I grabbed another dish off of the marble counter. This was the punishment Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had both agreed on. I had had to stop myself from finding another stapler to throw at that annoyingly stoic vampire when he suggested to Inuyasha, "Behead the human and your troubles will go away."

Grounding my teeth in annoyance, I quickly washed the dish and set it in the cabinet. I looked to my left and sighed. Twenty three down, two hundred and thirty six to go. I grabbed another dish.

I hadn't really done anything wrong, at least in my opinion. Inuyasha had explained to me that what I did wasn't wrong... Just inappropriate. But, I mean, come on, they were right _there _and I just _had _to get it out of my system.

I'm only human, you know.

I frowned when I dropped the rag I had been scrubbing with and bent to pick it up, only to stand right back up as a clawed hand grabbed it before I could.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" I growled, grabbing the rag and continuing to wash.

"Relax, Wench, I come in peace," I didn't have to look at Inuyasha to know he was smirking. "I came to help with your punishment."

"I don't see why I'm being punished. I didn't do anything wrong. You said so yourself." I frowned, and scrubbed at a particularly stubborn stain on the plate.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. "You didn't do anything _wrong, _just something very _disrespectful_."

"Oh, I see, so I'm being punished like a freaking two year old for out stepping my _place_? Now that's just wrong, Vampire."

"Well, It's partially my fault, I never explained it to you."

"Alright, then, Vampire, now that that's settled, why don't _you_ clean these plates?" I asked, turning to face him and shoving the plate and dish towel at his chest.

"Kagome," Inuyasha smirked, "I said I've come to help, not do it. I'm only partially responsible."

I glared at him, but took back the plate and rag and started washing. Inuyasha came up to me on my left and rinsed the plates I put in that side of the sink. "After all," He murmured after a moment, " I wasn't the one who poked Sesshomaru's fang."


	16. Clothing Troubles

1(A/N) Hn... I think that I _**might **_be showing some more characters of the story soon... I was going to put Shippou in this chapter... But then I remembered that he was in the first chapter. So, grr. You'll be introduced to the new characters soon enough! :)

Inuyasha the story 13

(Inuyasha)

I frowned when I opened the door to see Kagome scratching at her clothes, hastily pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it to the ground. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She muttered, her black bra the only thing covering her torso now.

"Kagome?" I asked hesitantly, looking at her hair so that I didn't look at... _her_.

"What?" Kagome snapped, turning to face me and glaring ominously.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it _look _like I'm doing, Vampire?" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have no clean clothes. I've been wearing these for nearly a month now. What do you _think_ I'd be doing?"

My frown deepened as I counted back in my head. Hn. It had been nearly a month. "Why didn't you tell me you were uncomfortable, Wench?" I asked, walking to my closet and digging through it until I got to a box hidden in the corner. "Aha!" I muttered happily, taking out the rather large box marked: _Mom's Clothes_.

"What's that?" Kagome asked, obviously trying, and failing, to keep the venom in her voice. She uncrossed her arms and knelt by the box with me. I felt myself blush at our proximity, and her clothing choices... Or lack there of, anyways.

"These belonged to my mother before she passed away. I'm sure you can find something to fit you, right?"

"Um... Maybe. But I'll need to take a trip home soon... to get some, erm... womanly supplies."

"Womanly supplies?" I asked curiously. What was this woman talking about?

"Erm... Yeah, well..." She blushed and looked away. "It's nearly my... time of the month... if you catch my drift." Kagome sent a glance in my direction before she started shuffling through the box. "So, I'll need to go home to get those. And some undies. Soon, too."

"Erm... Alright." I relented, catching on to what she was hinting at, "We'll take a trip tomorrow night to get your," I raised an eyebrow at her, "Womanly supplies."

Kagome cleared her throat a couple of times, "Thanks."

I stood and walked out of the room, and then turned around, smirking at her and saying, "Oh, and Kagome? When your done changing, Burn the clothes your wearing. They stink to high heaven!" I ducked the shoe that came flying at my head and grinned.


	17. Wake Up, Wench

1(A/N) Haha. Thanks you, Lionsheart13771! :) Your reviews are always appreciated. :) And, because I'm on here, and got another (awesome) review, I decided to write another chapter! :D Hahahaha. Now, remember, Peoples-Of-The-Writers-World! At least one review after each chapter, or I'm not posting another one!

Inuyasha the story 14

(Kagome)

I groaned and turned over when I felt someone shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Kagome!" A masculine voice whispered in her ear, "Oi, Wench, wake up. It's time to go."

"Sure, sure, whatever. Go away. I buried my face in the pillow and curled into a tight ball when the covers suddenly disappeared from on top of me. "Knock it _off_, Souta!" I shouted, bolting upright and glaring at the Vampire my kid brother had turned into. "What, Inuyasha?" I glared.

"It's time to go, Wench." He smirked.

I sighed, slipping my legs over the side of the bed and lifting my arms over my head in a back popping stretch. I heard Inuyasha's groan even as he was walking out the door. What the heck was that all about?

I stood and walked to the box marked _Moms Clothes_, digging through it to find an outfit that fit me.


	18. Long Day

1(A/N) Okaii, while I realize that my last update was a little short, that's because I _**really **_wanted to do this part in Inuyasha's pov. Warning: This chapter might be short to. So, because my last one was so short, I'm giving y'all a free one. :) No thanks necessary, It's all for my benefit, really.

Inuyasha the Story 15

(Inuyasha)

I groaned as I shut the door, quietly banging my head against it. Why on earth had I given her one of my shirts to sleep in last night? What had given me that idea? Why was I so... reckless? Ugh!

My eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets when she had stretched, my shirt hitching higher on her already scantily clad thighs. And then her arms going above her head, making her arch her back...

_Focus_!

I smacked my forehead, and turned, just as Kagome was opening the door. She stepped out into the hallway wearing a green school uniform, her hair hung loosely by her sides. She wore white knee length socks, rolled down so that they hung over her usual brown slip on vans. She glared at me.

"Quit ogling me! These are the closest things to my size!" She huffed, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder and walking past me.

This was going to be a long day...


	19. CatLike

1(A/N) Haha. I think you and I, Lionsheart13771, are having an entire conversation. Through story and review. Lolz. I'm glad you like it. :) I was planning on posting this tomorrow, but, because, I to have no life, and am currently board out of my fudging mind, and because I love your reviews so much, I shall post it today! :)

Inuyasha the story 15

(Kagome)

My legs are sore. That's the only thought that passed through my head as Inuyasha ran in the direction of my house. He had covered my eyes with a black bandana, an idea that had belong to Sesshomaru, and made me climb on his back so that it would be faster.

"This sucks." I muttered, laying my chin on his shoulder and wrapping my arms more securely around his neck as he flew. Or, at least, that's what it felt like.

"What sucks? The fact that your blind folded? Or the fact that your riding on my back?"

"Both." I grumbled. My fingers found a stray piece of his hair and I twirled it around my finger absentmindedly. "Why'd you have to blindfold me? It's not likely that I'd be able to escape out of the house anytime soon without one of you knowing, anyways."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sesshomaru's paranoid. He thinks the second you escape, an entire barrage of vampire hunters will come raining down on his lazy butt."

"That's stupid."

"Very."

We were silent for a while before I buried my face in his neck to hide from the gust of wind that blew.

Inuyasha's chest started rumbling with a sound oddly between a growl and a pur.

"I didn't know Vampire's were part cats." I giggled.

"When you're a born vampire, your soul is connected with a type of animal. I don't know what chooses it, but after a while, the type of animal that your soul is connected with, is sorta like... Your second skin. You can change into anything of that relation."

"I don't understand." I muttered, breathing in his pine sent.

"Hn." Inuyasha seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "Well. You know how some people believe their souls have sisters? Reincarnations and such?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded into his neck.

"Well, it's sort of like that. Only, with a vampire, his souls sister would be an entire species, be it feline, dog, frog, or any other type of animal."

"Oh, I see... So how's that make it like a second skin?"

"Well, when you're a vampire, you can sorta... mold yourself into another species."

"Huh?"

"Okay, well, take me for example. I'm connected with dogs. So I can turn into a dog anytime I want to."

"Oh..." I was silent for a moment. "Well, does that mean that dogs pur?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Sorta." I laughed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Wench?"

"What do you think that I'd be, were I a vampire?"

I felt him stiffen slightly, covering it up quickly with a laugh. "A cat. Defiantly."

I frowned. What the heck was I supposed to make out of _that_?


	20. Phone Calls

1(A/N) Princessginger13, Thanks for the review! I had hoped I got Kagome to sound... You know, emotional on the subject of murder and stuff... Because to me it just sounded like rambling. O_O Kieraven, Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my Cliche's as much as I liked writing them! And Lionsheart13771, as always, thank you for your (slightly rambling, but in a good way) review! Haha. I'm glad to hear that Kagome's charictore in my story reminds you of your aunts stubborn cat. :) Actually, I took part of kagome's attitude from my cat, A-YA. :)

Oh, and if any of you know the actual term for "Bridal Style" let me know, so that I can change it! Because saying "bridal style" in a book... It kinda sounds childish, right?

Inuyasha the story 16

(Kagome)

It took a while, but I felt Inuyasha land one final time, not taking off again. "We're here, Wench, you can take off the blind fold now." He told me.

I removed a hand from around his shoulder to pull the bandana off from the back. Other than that, though... I was stuck. "Erm, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He stood, waiting for me to climb down.

"I'm... I'm stuck." I giggled nervously.

Inuyasha laughed, but pulling me around to face him, he cradled me in his arms, bridal stile. "You really are something, you know that, Wench?" He told me, pressing a kiss to my forehead before setting me carefully on my feet, keeping me steady when I lost my balance. I looked around.

We were in my room. A reddish pink decorated my walls, a bed shoved in the corner by the window, my desk shoved in another corner.

I walked to my bedroom door and flicked on the light, showing my purple comforter and tan carpet for all it was worth.

"Wow." I muttered. "I'm in need of a serious decoration remodel." I stalked out the door and to the kitchen. Opening the cupboard, I grabbed a plastic grocery bag and headed to the bathroom to grab my entire supply of _womanly materials._

I walked back into my room, and reached on the top shelf of my closet to bring down my brown suitcase and flung it on the bed next to Inuyasha.

"Cozy?" I asked, putting the bag in the front pocket and turning to the dresser, I started pulling out my favorite clothes. I threw them on the bed, surprisingly close to the suitcase.

"Defiantly." He nodded, watching me begin to stuff my clothing into the suitcase and head for the livingroom.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked when I picked up the phone.

I dialed a number and waited for the answer.

"Hello?"

"Sango?" I smiled when I heard her intake of breath.

"Kagome! Oh, god, Kagome! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Cool it, Sango, I'm fine. Is Shippou with you?"

"Yes! He told the cops you got kidnaped by an ugly old man!"

Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh, no, It's all fine." I soothed my friend. "Can you take care of Shippou for me? If only just for a little while?"

"Sure, sure, Kags. You know, girl, you had us seriously freaked!"

"I know." I laughed. "I'm sorry. It was just a misunderstanding with an old college friend, Inuyasha."

"Oh. Well, if that's the case, okay then." Sango bought it. Hook, line, and sinker.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at my cover story.

"Okay, well, I got to go, Sango. Give Shippou a hug for me! And if there's anything he needs, the keys in it's usual place, just come right in. He'll show you to his room."

"Okay, Kags."

We hung up and I turned back to Inuyasha to see my suitcase in his hand, packed to the brink.

"Time to go." He told me, bending down so I could climb on his back.

"Sure, whatever."

And we made our trek back to his house... With my blindfold firmly in place.


	21. Lonely

1(A/N) Haha. I think I'm getting addicted to writing this... I wonder if it'll turn into one of those stories that has no end? Jk. I have the basics already figured out... But I do need some help with the details. Anything you guys think Inuyasha and Kagome should do? I know their going to get into an argument soon... And the consequences will be DIRE. :)

Lionsheart13771, It's okay, I like ramblers. I think I'm a little bit of one myself! :)

Shadow, I know what you mean about the Twilight thing. After you read it a couple of times, (36 for me... I have it memorized, sadly.) It gets old fast. (Especially with the crappy movies they try to make of 'em.) I hate reading a story only to find out, it's mostly based off of another book that I've read. It's annoying as hull.

Inuyasha the story 17

(Inuyasha)

We arrived at the mansion and I put Kagome on the bed along with her suitcase.

"You can take off the blind fold, ya know." I told her.

"Nope. I'm kinda' liking not having to see anyone's faces." She lay back and lay her hands on her flat stomach.

"What's that supposed to mean, Wench?"

"Well," She muttered, a hand moving to pluck at the green skirt that clad her thighs. I looked away. Fast. "I see the same two people everyday; a stuck up, stick up the arse Sesshomaru, and a cocky, maldignified Inuyasha. I haven't even seen a maid around here. The last time I even talked to one of my own species, it was during that phone call to make sure Shippou-Kun was alright..."

"Hn." Had she really been this lonely? Damn! I'm missing everything, aren't I? Why hadn't I noticed this before?

That's when I had the best idea of my entire existence!

She wanted people, I'd give her people!


	22. People

1(A/N) Okaii, so, I'm sorry about how short the last chapter was... I know the summary says "short chapters", but that was ridiculous! Stupid wanton cliff hangers! Remember, one review for each and every chapter! Or it's the last chapter! Come on, Peoples of the FanFic world! Inuyasha would want you to review!

Inuyasha the story 18

(Kagome.)

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." I muttered, feeling suddenly bad about upsetting the vampire, "I didn't mean to ramble on like that... I just miss Shippou. I used to sleep with him every night, you know?" Grr. I would _not _start crying in front of him! No! I wouldn't. "I shouldn't have teased you like that. I'm sorry."

See? Now this would be where Inuyasha would say something along the lines of, "Keh, why would you're being upset upset me, ya stupid Wench?" Or... Something like that. So why wasn't he?

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

Still no reply. I gently peeled my black bandana away from my eyes and sat up, glancing around the empty room. He didn't even bother to stay and listen! What a jerk!

I sighed. Who was I kidding? Why on earth would he want to stay and listen to a measly human?

I got up and grabbed a towel and a better set of clothes from my suitcase, intending to take a nice long bath.

(Inuyasha)

I followed the runts sent to a petite little white house on the corner of the street. My sharp ears picked up what sounded like a slap and the word HENTAI! I crawled through the nearest window, adjusting the rope and tape on my shoulder before I got a little closer to the man and woman.

"Sango, why do you have to slap so hard?"

"I wouldn't have to," The woman growled hard, "If you weren't such a damnable pervert!"

"Oh, my dearest Sango, you wound me so!"

"Shut up, lech."

"But, Sango"–

"I said 'Shut Up!' Did you hear that?"

"Your just being paranoid, Sango. It's all that slaying you do. It's going to make you lose your mind."

I heard a hard crash and the man whispered a quiet and painful, "Owe..."

"Whoever you are, you creep, you'd better turn around and high tale it out of here. Because if I find you before you do, Your going to be shit-faced and six feet under." The woman, Sango, growled. "When I get my hands on whoever's breaking into _my _house, I swear!"

I smirked, stepping into the shadows and moving behind the woman to the man. I tied him up and taped his mouth, pulling him into the shadows with me.

"Hmm?" The guy looked up at me, wide eyed. "Hmm! Hmm! Hmm!"

"I can't see the guy, Miroku." Sango came back into the room. "But apparently he could see you. Just freaking great!"

She took off for the stairs, me following closely behind as she opened a door and shouted, "Shippou, wake the heck up already! Someones here! Use your fox-fire to keep him away from you, alright?"

The little orange kitsune nodded, his little face looking serious. "It's the same man who took my aunt! I know it!" He got out of the bed, and grabbed a little sleeveless haori from the dresser next to him, "And I'm going to get her back!"

I walked up behind him and bonked him on the head, watching as he fell unconscious. I tied him up, taped his mouth shut and carried him downstairs to be with the man, Miroku. Miroku took one look at the kitsune and started freaking out. "Hmm! Hmm Hmm Hmm! He climbed to his knee's, throwing himself at me, and all three of us fell out of the shadows, just as an angry looking woman stood over us, glaring at me.

"So? You're the man who decided to break into my home, hn? A vampire? Good. I haven't had some good action in a while."

She kicked me over, and pulled a pocket knife out of the pocket of her pants, cutting the rope that held the kitsune and Miroku.

"Monk, how could you let a vampire do that? Hn? We go hunting every night and you can't even defend yourself at home?" Sango stalked over to me, not even jumping when I used my vampire speed to step behind her.

"I'm taking you to Kagome. She's lonely and sick of seeing only two faces every day. She wants humans. I'm giving her humans." I bonked her on the head, catching her as she fell and tying her up. I did the same with Miroku, and re-tied the unconscious kitune.

Kagome was going to be happy with me.


	23. Sudden Surprises

1(A/N) Haha. I'm realllllly starting to love writing this! Here go's!

Inuyasha the story 19

(Kagome)

I sighed in contentment, sinking myself lower into the bath. "Ahh." I breathed, "This is the life."

"Kagome!"

_Just ignore him and he'll go away._ I thought, stretching out my legs in the long tub.

"Kagome!"

_Ignore, relax. Ignore, relax._

"Kagome! Where the heck are ya' Wench?"

_He's not going away._ I groaned.

"I have a surprise for you, Wench!"

_He's right outside the door now, this is just great._

"Will you answer me, already? I have a surprise for you!" Inuyasha pounded on the door. "If you won't come out, I'm coming in!" He threatened.

_He's just fooling around. _I reassured myself. _He wouldn't dare._

"I mean it!"

_Ignore, relax. Ignore, relax. Ignore, relax. Igno—_

My mental montra was cut off when the door suddenly flew open to reveal a smirking vampire.

"The hell?" I shouted, popping strait up, I grabbed the towel and hurredly covered myself, ignoring the fact that it was getting wet. "The hell do you think your doing, Vampire?"

"I told you, if you didn't come out, I was going to come in." He smirked at my displeasure.

"I know you said that," I growled, "I was ignoring you!"

"Why?"

"Because I was trying to relax."

"Oh." Inuyasha frowned, then, seemingly remembering something, grinned, "Well, I have a surprise for you!"

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Your friends are here!"


	24. I'm Going Home!

1(A/N) Uh-Oh. Who thinks that Inuyasha's going to get castrated for this? Everyone? Good! :)

Inuyasha the story 20

(Kagome)

"What do you mean," I looked at him, "That my friends are here?"

"I mean," He repeated, like he was talking to a two year old. "That I went and got them. They're passed out in a room down the hall."

I stood in the tub, keeping my fussy wet towel wrapped tightly around me. "Who are they?"

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "Um. That creepy Sango woman you talked to on the phone, a pervert, and a kitsune."

I gaped at him, running past him and down the hall, "What room?" I yelled.

Inuyasha stared at me, "Don't you want to get dressed first?"

I ignored him, "What room, Vampire?"

He pointed to a door. I slammed it open, revealing Miroku, Sango, and Shippou in a dog pile on the bed. I screamed in outrage, shutting the door, and walking back to the room.

I slammed the bathroom door on Inuyasha's face and dressed myself in the white tank top and green skirt I had chosen.

Walking back out of the door, I glared at Inuyasha, "What the hell do you think you were doing? Kidnaping my friends and bringing them to this hell hole?"

Inuyasha's eye's widened, then he got angry to, "I was solving your problem, Stupid! You said you missed the runt, you said you wanted to see more people, more humans, so I brought them for you!"

I looked at him, "So you had heard me, then?"

"Duh! I'm not deaf."

I smiled at him, "Well, that was sweet, Inuyasha," I pointed to the door, "But I want them to go back home. They need to live their lives. A slayer and a monk need freedom. A kitsune needs school."

"But... Wait, slayer? Monk?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. Sango's a slayer, Miroku's a monk."

"Keh, that pervert? He musta' grabbed Sango's rear six times just while I was there."

"Yeah... He's got a bad habit of being a lech." I giggled. Looking at him, "Take them home, Inuyasha."

"No. You wanted people, I gave you people, why can't you be happy?"

My good mood suddenly evaporated. "THEY HAVE LIVES TO LIVE, INUYASHA!" I yelled at him, "THEY HAVE FAMILY! THEY HAVE FRIENDS! THEY DON'T NEED TO BE LOCKED AWAY IN A ROOM FOR MY BENEFIT! IT ISN'T RIGHT!"

"YOUR BENIFIT? WHAT ABOUT MINE? YOU THINK I WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR CONSTANT COMPLAINING ABOUT BEING LONELY? THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I BROUGHT THEM HERE, WENCH! SO THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH _**YOU**_!"

"FINE!" I stomped my foot. "If you don't want to deal with me so bad, why not just suck me dry already?"

Inuyasha looked taken aback, but he made no move toward my neck.

"Fine, then, I'm leaving. I don't need to know where this place is. I'll find my way." I stomped out of the room and toward the room my friends were in. I picked Shippou up, and slapped my other two friends awake.

"K-kagome?" Sango asked.

"Where are we?" The monk asked in turn.

"Doesn't matter," I turned my gaze on them darkly. "Because we're leaving."

I walked to the door, with a kitsune in my arms, and my two best friends behind me.

"I'm going home!"


	25. Pity Party

1(A/N) Yes, Inuyasha is, as Kagome put it in chapter one, an overly sensative vampire. *sighs.* Men never learn do they?

Oh, by the way! I'm reading a freakishly awesome story of Kagome being a stowaway on a pirate ship with Inuyasha as the masochistic captain. It's completed. It's called Stowaway and it's by K. Higurashi. (Her picture is of Inuyasha with his bangs covering his eyes.) It's reeeaaallly good!

Glad y'all are liking my story! Luvs u all!

Inuyasha the story 21

(Inuyasha)

I sighed, sitting on the bed. What the hell just happened? She was supposed to be happy. I covered my face with my hands. It wasn't supposed to be like this!

I had it all planned. I'd come, tell her I had a surprise for her, she'd see them, and be eternally grateful.

She wasn't supposed to be mad...

_"THEY HAVE LIVES TO LIVE, INUYASHA! THEY HAVE FAMILY! THEY HAVE FRIENDS! THEY DON'T NEED TO BE LOCKED AWAY IN A ROOM FOR MY BENEFIT! IT ISN'T RIGHT!"_

_"YOUR BENEFIT? WHAT ABOUT MINE? YOU THINK I WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR CONSTANT COMPLAINING ABOUT BEING LONELY? THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I BROUGHT THEM HERE, WENCH! SO THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH __**YOU**__!"_

_"FINE! If you don't want to deal with me so bad, why not just suck me dry already?"_

Ugh. Why did I have to say that? Why am I so stupid? Why do I even care?

She'd be back. She would. We live miles away from her little shrine house. If she wasn't back by midnight tomorrow night, I'd just go track her down and haul her back here! She's _my _bitch! Not the other way around!


	26. Woodsy Expierience

1(A/N) I know, it's a terrific story, right? Lolz. Anyways!

Onward to the story board!

Inuyasha the story 22

(Kagome)

We had walked until it was nearly sunrise. I didn't even know if we were going in the right direction! Let alone how far we were!

_Inuyasha would know._ I thought sullenly. _No! _I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. _We don't need that spoiled overly sensative vampire! _

"Kagome, can we rest for a while?" Miroku asked quietly, trying not to add fuel to the flame that was my anger.

"Why?" I turned to look back at Sango, who was basically being dragged by Miroku. Shippou was walking beside me, holding my hand. "Yeah, I guess." I muttered.

"Great!" Sango dropped on the dirt path with a huff. Miroku sat next to her.

"I wonder why they hid this place in the forest?" Miroku stated, trying to bring up a decent conversation.

_**Flashback**_

_I huffed, carrying Shippou in my arms as Miroku and Sango stood next to me. Looking around, I sighed. "This is just freaking great. The mansions surrounded by __**trees**__!" _

_Sango looked to the tree's and grinned, pulling her friends sleeve and pointing, "Look! A dirt path!"_

"_That must be the way out!" Miroku grinned back at her._

"_Well, I don't really trust a dirt path... but I'm not seeing anything else." I started towards the tree's. "Lets go."_

"_Hai." _

_**End of flashback**_

"Argh! Just face it, guys, we're lost!"

Miroku sighed. "Okay, so we're lost. It's not that bad though."

"Yeah!" Sango piped up. "I know just what to do!" She pointed to a bush speckled with little blue berries. "Shippou, go pick some berries," She pointed at Miroku, "Go pick some firewood. "Kagome, you and I will find some water. Be careful of snakes and rodents. Miroku, if you get sprayed by a skunk like you did when we went slaying, you will be sleeping by yourself!"

Everyone split up doing separate jobs. I could hear Miroku mumbling about how Sango was so mean.

Half an hour later, we had a camp for the rest of the night.


	27. What Jewel?

1(A/N) Hahaha. Thanks you guys! O_O I just cut my finger with a knife while doing dishes... This sucks arse!

Inuyasha the story 23

(Inuaysha.)

I growled, sniffing the air again. "Where the hull are they?"

Finally, finally! I caught a whiff of that lecherous monk. He smelt of sweat... and lust.

"Fu(ge)!" I followed his sent until I came across an abandoned campsite. The fire had long since died out. "So, they know how to camp, eh?" I smelt Kagome's wonderful sent mixed with salt and fox. I smelt the slayers anger, and the monks pain. "Feh, why would she leave me for the likes of them?"

I followed Kagome's sent for as long as possible, before I smelt the fear, and the four's sent's drifted apart, Kagomes with the runts, and the perverted monks with the slayers.

"The hull?"

**two hours earlier**

(Kagome)

"Shippou!" I screamed for my kitsune nephue, "Get behind me!"

I held Shippou behind me, making sure to keep myself between him and the demon in front of us. "The hull is this?" I muttered. It looked part centipede, part human, with a dozen arms, and an ugly head that could pass for woman or man. It's front was a purple and red blend, the rest of its skin a slimy green. It's eyes were narrowed shut, and it's pointy teeth dripped with a rabid saliva that fell almost innocently upon the things waist length wiry hair.

"Give it to me." It hissed. "Give it to me."

"Give what to you?" I screamed at it. The thing was really starting to freak me out.

"Jewel. I want Jewel."

"I have no jewel's! I live in a freaking flat, you ugly thing!" I crouched low in front of Shippou. I wouldn't let that _thing _get to it.

"K'gome! K'gome!" Shippou whimpered.

"Shh." I shushed him. "It's alright, Sweety. Miroku and Sango will be back any minute from collecting fire wood. They'll be here, and Sango will know what this thing is, because she's a slayer. And Miroku will know how to kill it, because he's a man. A perverted man, but still a man." I said, more to myself than to him.

"Who are you?" I asked the creature in front of us, glaring up at it's ugly face. The thing was so tall that I had to crain my neck in order to see.

"Mistr'ss Centipede." The thing hissed back, because really, that's the only thing that it could be called; hissing. "Give me my Jewel."

"What Jewel?"

"If you do not, I take it from you!" And the thing charged.


	28. Not Supposed To Be There

1(A/N) I'm so-so-so sorry! I had meant to update yesterday, but, I couldn't because my sister asked me to go to the Archery Range with her. I mean, of course I said yes! But I still feel bad for keeping y'all waiting! Thanks so much for the reviews!

P.S.:: lolz. I've read the dictionary twice in the last couple years, but I have no IDEA what Substitution means, Lionsheart13771. O_O I think I need to re-read it...

Inuyasha the story 24

(Kagome)

I screamed, pulling Shippou into my arms and ducking out of the way of Mistress Centipede's grip... Only to tumble and fall over my own two left feet steps later.

"Give me!" The thing hissed again, grabbing hold of my hair and pulling me up to it's grostique face.

My feet dangling in the air about three feet above the ground, I groped for the demon's wrists, trying to tug my head free of the he-she's grasp. "Run, Shippou! Run!"

"No!" My nephue roared, reaching into his blue vest, "I won't leave you again! FOX FIRE!"

Mistress Centipede screamed in outrage as ice cold blue fire engulfed it's entire body. It dropped me to the ground.

"Shippou!" I ran, grabbing Shippou up into my arms and doing my best not to trip again.

"Get back here!"

The next time I tripped, it was over a tree root, that stuck precariously out of the ground, and it was a good thing I did too, because if I hadn't, the demon would have pierced a hand right through my head.

Shippou's head hit the ground at an incredible force, and he rolled out of my reach.

"I've got you now!" And then I was being thrown in the air, Mistress Centipede's hand going right through my left shoulder.

A pink jewel the size of a quarter popped out of my skin and we hung there, seemingly suspended in air for a moment, and the only thing I could think to think of was, _That's not supposed to be there, _before I fell on my side, wincing in pain as black dots danced around my vision.


	29. Stuborn

1(A/N) Hehe. I thank you, Princessginger13, for explaining Substitution to me. Hehe. I think that after I write this chapter, Imma go take another look in the dictionary. And don't worry, Lionsheart13771, have no fear, the Underdog is ALMOST here! (Is it very obvious that I've just got done watching Underdog? Hehe.)

Inuyasha the story 25

(Inuyasha)

I smirked as I finally caught my bitch's sent. Following it, I took for the tree's until it got stronger.

_Kagome,_ I thought, catching the overwhelming sense of fear and protectiveness that permeate her scent, _just hang tight, I'm coming. _

(Kagome)

There was something strange about that jewel... It called to me, beckoning me in it's entire self.

Frowning, I watched with a detached horror as Mistress Centipede ran toward it, determined to get to it.

_No_! I screamed mentally, _I'll not let that _demon _have it_! _I don't care what it is, I'm not letting that _thing _get it_!

I ran forward, scooping it up in my palms just in time and running to Shippou.

(Inuyasha)

I growled as I got closer, smelling the retched scent of bugs mixed in with Kagome's wonderful scent.

"Kagome!" I shouted as I burst through the tree's to the clearing beyond.


	30. Safe Now

1(A/N) Haha. Your welcome, Lionsheart13771, for the cliffy. Lolz.

Inuyasha the story 26

(Kagome)

I reached Shippou in a few uneasy bounds and threw myself protectively in front of him. He did not stir.

"My Jewel!" Mistress Centipede hissed, it's slithery body expanding like a large snake, walking on it's two legs, it's upper body slithering in the air as it ran toward us.

"Kagome!" I heard someone yell. I didn't spare a glance and instead, focused on the queer creature coming at us much to fast for my liking.

"If you don't give, I take!" The humongous centipede hissed, lunging at Shippou.

"No!" And then I was laying atop Shippou, the Jewel in my hands glowing a light white, the air around us no longer smelling of the demon's awful stench.

(Inuyasha)

I watched, my mouth gaped open, as the air rippled around Kagome, and the demon bounced back off of an invisible shield, screaming in rage as it's face was partially purified.

"Kagome." I whispered, taking a protective stance in front of the kitsune and my bitch. "Kagome, I _will _protect you."

(Kagome)

I was shocked, at how peacefully serene it was in our little bubble. I could see the air and plants on the outside take on a faint pink glow, as if we were looking out of red glass. Shippou's eye's opened wide, and his little paws entrapped my neck, hugging me to him.

"Oh, momma!" The kitsune yelped, "I thought we were going to die!"

"It's okay, Shippou," I whispered reassuringly, not having to try very hard to figure out why he called me 'mamma.' "We're safe. Inuyasha is here now."


	31. InuYoukai?

1(A/N) Hahahaha. Lolz. I mention you in every chapter, lionsheart13771, because A.) You're my most frequent reviewer. B.) Your username is so awesome its freaking sick! And C.) It's interesting to have a conversation with people like this. :) hahahaha.

Now, ONWARDS TO VICTORY!

Inuyasha the story 27

(Inuyasha)

I cracked my knuckles as I faced off with the gnarly creature in front of me. "Mine!" I told it.

"Give me my Jewel," The demon snarled, lunging for my throat, and missing entirely, bouncing off of Kagome's invisible shield.

"Back off my woman, ugly!" I growled, jumping up and slashing my claws down the things cheek. He bled a slimy green.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, that's not very nice."

"Wha"– I spun, facing a... baboon? "The hell?"

"Inuyasha, you might want to not waist time, now." The baboon told me from behind his costume.

"The hell would you know about it?" I shouted, ducking as the Centipede demon lunged me from behind. I feinted and bit his arm, only to sputter and spit out the awful taste of demons blood.

"Now, now, Inuyasha." The baboon told me. "The only way for a demon such as yourself to defeat such a lower-class demon like Mistress Centipede here, is to use your powers."

"P-powers?" I stuttered. _What the heck was baboon man talking about?_

"My, my, Inuyasha, does the little doggie not know about his abilities?"

"What abilities, you jerk?" I yelled, slashing Mistress Centipede with my claws again.

"Ku-ku-ku." The baboon muttered tauntingly. "And to think, that I sent Mistress Centipede here because I was so _very _eager to see you in action. What a disappointment."

"Disappointment my arse!" ((A/N) Sorry, but there are some cuss words that make me think that even a SAILOR would blush at... I don't like making Sailor's blush.) I yelled.

"Oh, Inuyasha, and how are you supposed to protect Priestess Kagome?"

"Ka...go...me?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. You'll need your talents in order to protect the priestess."

"Priestess?"

"Ku-ku-ku, Inuyasha. And here I thought you chose her because you could sense her purity."

"She's pure, alright!" I snapped, "But I chose her because she's a spit-fire!"

"Oh, Inuyasha." The demon shook his head. "Think deep, Inuyasha, back to your Inu-Youkai heritage."

"The hell are you talking about, you Ba(This is one of those sailor blushing moments... So just fill in the blank.)?" I screamed at him.

"You, Inuyasha, are not a vampire, but you thirst for the blood of humans. You aren't able to change into a giant silver dog because of some connection your vampire soul had with dogs."

I growled. "Tell me what you mean!"

"You, Inuyasha," The baboon said, turning to walk away, "Are not a vampire, but an Inu-Youkai. A decendant from the great Inu-Hanue Inuyasha. Perhaps even the very same, only reincarnated. How you and Sesshomaru were able to get yourselves so confused, I shall never know."

(A/N) I'm sorry if the last couple of chapters were a bit confusing, but I had gone nearly twenty chapter's with the BEFORE THE CLIMAX, and I figured it was time for the CLIMAX. The story As A Vampire is almost complete, the sequel will be called As A Demon. And then, if the final battle isn't wrapped up by the end of As A Demon, I'll make it a series and add, As A Priestess. So, tell me what you think!


	32. Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer

1(A/N) Okay, I think there's going to be at least three more chapters to As A Vampire, before I start on it's sequel, As A Demon. So, here's where Inuyasha discovers his "talents" as Baboon-boy so very kindly put it.

Inuyasha the story 28

(Kagome)

I could feel my bubble of peace pulsating, growing bigger, and wider, more and more as I watched Inuyasha trying to fend off the ugly demon.

"No!" I winced, when Inuyasha's arm was cut, red blood trying to circulate and failing miserably as it fell from his new wound. "Inuyasha."

My bubble of peace pulsated again, flowing with the need to protect and purify. It expanded, reaching out to gently catch Inuyasha as he was thrown backward, like a safety net.

"Whoa." I breathed.

Inuyasha shot me a confused glance, but used the steady flat surface my bubble made just for him to jump and lunge at Mistress Centipede.

That's when things got weird, Inuyasha's dark silver hair started to get lighter, like it did when the sun was shining directly on it, turning it almost white as it got longer, too. His claws, instead of just being pointed fingernails, turned into full fledged claws, almost like a dog's, but wider, made to spread the length of his finger.

His feature's changed too. More defined, angry as he cussed up a storm, two magenta stripes decorated his cheekbones, and his eyes bled red.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked back at me, mouthing my name as he stuck his claws into the wound in his arm before jumping at Mistress Centipede, slashing just before his face. Two large red claw marks hung in the air for a moment before slamming themselves into the ugly demon, tearing it's head off, and cutting it's body in half.

"Inuyasha?" When did he learn to do that?

(Inuyasha)

My instincts were practically begging me to let them take over, it was almost like they had something they needed to teach me.

So I let them.

I could feel my body start to pulsate, lulling me in a trance, as someone started to speak.

_**Inuyasha, you have held me back for much to long.**_

_**It is time to learn.**_

_**I have much to teach you, half ling,**_

_**So give me free rein, **_

_**and watch and learn.**_

My body changed shape, and it hurt like hell. My claws grew longer and harder, my cheekbones started to burn, but none compared to the pain in my eyes.

I gripped my head and stumbled back, giving Mistress Centipede just enough time to throw me back, towards Kagome.

Her shield didn't burn me, as it had the ugly, she-he demon in front of me, but instead caught me, steadying my feet, and giving me a flat surface to land on.

The moment I touched it, my body stopped shaking, and I was able to pull my hands off from my head. The pain subsided instantly, and the change finished.

I was no longer in control.

_**Inuyasha, there is no need to upset yourself,**_

_**for I have no interests in harming your priestess,**_

_**Mearly in teaching you,**_

_**The way we worked together,**_

_**All those many years ago.**_

My head turned, and I cast a startled glance at Kagome. Man, she looked so peaceful, so content, so _worried._

"Kagome..."

My body turned back to the demon, and it lunged, shouting, "Iron Reaper, Soul Stealer!" slashing at the demons face, and killing it instantly.

_**This is the way we have worked,**_

_**For nearly a melania, Inuyasha.**_

_**As one, as a team,**_

_**It was the priestess who brought us together.**_

What was that supposed to mean? Kagome wasn't alive a melania ago. She wouldn't have been born for centuries later.

_**Time does not effect the priestess **_

_**as it does the rest of the humans.**_

_**She was as alive as you.**_

_**She was as in love with you then,**_

_**As she is now.**_

Love? Kagome wasn't in love. She couldn't have been. I kidnaped her. I nearly bled her. I kidnaped her friends. By the way, where were those lazy slobs? They could have been useful.

_**The priestess feels strongly for us, Inuyasha.**_

_**She made us become one,**_

_**all those years ago.**_

_**If not for her,**_

_**You'd still be a halfling,**_

_**And Sesshomaru would have been able to beat you.**_

Kagome...


	33. Stoic

1(A/N) I'm not sure... I think this is the last chapter... *TEAR* ... It's been fun, guys... Oh, Wait! What am I doing? There's going to be a sequil! HA! I'll see you ALL in As A Demon!

Inuyasha the Story

(Kagome)

I sighed as the bubble of peacefulness decided to take it's leave.

"Kagome?" Turning towards the voice, I cried out and ran to throw my arms around Inuyasha. He winced, but returned my hug. "You alright, Kagome?"

"Yeah." I nodded into his chest. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." His hand wound through my hair, "Because if you ever pull something like this again, I might just be tempted to lock you in my bedroom closet for the rest of your life."

I grinned up at him and smacked his arm.

"Momm– Aunt Kagome?" Shippou was standing by the tree that had tripped me, looking like he was about to cry.

"It's alright, Shippou, Momma's here." I bent to his level and held my arms open to him. He ran to me, tears streaking themselves down his cheek.

"I was so scared!" The kitsune cried.

I heard Inuyasha sigh.

(Two hours later)

We arrived back at the mansion, with no sign of Sango or Miroku. It had been nearly three times as fast, riding on Inuyasha's back, with Shippou tucked into the crook of my neck.

"Common, Kagome," Inuyasha told me, setting Shippou down and heading up the large staircase to Sesshomaru's office.

He knocked, and after a brief pause, Sesshomaru's blank voice told us it was open.

"Yo, Sess." Inuyasha greeted, "We need a scout team."

"Scout team?" Sesshomaru leaned forward, bracing his elbows against his desk and interlocking his fingers, leaning his chin on them. "Whatever for?"

"Two humans; a slayer and a monk, are lost in Inuyasha Forrest."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru seemed to ponder the thought for a moment. "A slayer? And a monk? Wouldn't a slayer know her way around a forest? And a monk, surely he'd be able to sense the demonic energies coming from our estate?"

Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, how well are they trained?" He asked without even looking at me.

"Erm." I thought. "Sango-san comes from a long line of demon slayers. They've been around since the feudal era, teaching the next generation the techniques. She didn't have her favorite weapon on her, but I'm nearly positive she had a couple of daggers."

"Would she be able to track her way back?" Still glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Um... Possibly. Once, when we were younger, we went on a field trip to this corn farm, and got lost in the maze... All the busses left, but she got us home safely two days later."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru nodded.

"And the pervert?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku, I'm not really sure... He lived in Kyoto for a long time, living as a Buddhist monk. He comes from a long line of monks, believe it or not. He has this thing, where he can sense whenever anything bad's going to happen... But most of the time he ignores it. He always carries some sutra's on him."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru grimaced. "So, a dagger clad demon slayer, and a sutra carrying monk are lost in your wood, little brother?"

"That's what I said, ain't it?"

"Hnn." The stoic man grunted, "We'll send a search party out later."

"Good." Inuyasha turned back to me and Shippou. "Kagome, why don't you go get washed up? I need to speak with my brother alone."

"Okay." I turned and walked out the door, shutting it behind me.

(A/N) Okay, so, one more chapter. That okaii, guys? Lolz. I couldn't end it here...


	34. As A Vampire

1(A/N) So, this is the last chapter... *Tear* It's been real great, guys... lolz. Jk. As soon as I'm done uploading this, Imma get started on As A Demon. So? Check it out, guys!

Inuyasha the Final Story

(Inuyasha)

I watched as Kagome shut the door and then turned to look at Sesshomaru. "We're not vampires, are we, Fluffy?" My stoic brother just stared at me.

"We're demons, arnt we? Inu-youkai." I watched his eye's narrow. "How'd you manage to get me to think that?"

"I have not the faintest idea what you are"—

"Stuff it, Sesshy." I growled, bracing my palms on the desk and leaning close to his face. "You've made my life a living hell from the moment ma and pa died. You've beat me, insulted me. You made me into something that I wasn't. But I never thought you were so much a coward that you couldn't man the fuck up and take responsibility for your fuggin' actions!"

Sesshomaru sighed, standing up and walking a half circle around his desk to stand in front of me. "Fine, half breed. We're not vampires. I'm a demon." He shrugged a shoulder, nonchalant.

"Then what am I?"

Sesshomaru scowled, reaching for my wrist and squeezing it. Letting loose a whimper at the pain, I watched as the skin on my wrist moved, and reformed, my claws getting longer, my hair getting longer, more silvery as it whipped wildly around me. My nose twitched as new smells assaulted it. I had to squint against the bright light coming from the moon outside.

"You, Inuyasha, are a half bread. Your mother was human, and Father was a taiyoukai. When he died, and I came into his title, I decided it would be for the best if I had the surrounding youkai finished off, and raised you to believe you were something you were not." Sesshomaru droned.

" The hell"––

"Little brother, you are powerful beyond compare. Save for me, of course. There are people after you for what you are. And demons after you for what your not. Naraku being one of them."

"Naraku?"

"Yes. Naraku wishes you to be dead."

"So you were doing this to protect me?"

"No." Sesshomaru let free my wrist and strode gracefully back to his seat, picking up his newspaper. "I did this for the Taisho line. Nobody needs to know that Father affaired a human wench, let alone the fact that he harbored a hanue."

I growled, turning in a circle and punching a hole through the wall. "You ba(***blush!* OMG! Can you see that sailor blushing?**) You have no fuggin' right to mess with my mind! Or my life! I'm taking K'gome and the runt and leaving! We're going to find the monk and Sango and the next time I see you, Imma kill you you fuggin' ba(**OMG! There he goes again! Blushing away!**)

And I stalked out of the study, intent on doing just that.

Damn. Life was so much easier _**As A Vampire**_.

(A/N) Sooooo? What do you think? hehe. I hope it's to your liking! I'll give you a little hint on whats going to GO DOWN in As A Demon, YURA OF THE HAIR! The first demon Kagome and Inuyasha face trying to find Miroku and Sango. :)


End file.
